


strawberry lemonade.

by izukasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tickling, they are. in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukasa/pseuds/izukasa
Summary: izumi tickles tsukasa and they smooch at the end.





	strawberry lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guiltykissmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/gifts).



Being trapped under Tsukasa's body really shouldn't be this comfortable.

He _is_ rather heavy, and it's almost suffocating to be stuck under him, but despite that, it's surprisingly rather enjoyable.

Tsukasa's soft hair falling loosely to the sides of his face; their fingers and legs intertwined, Izumi's hand playing with the hairs on the first year's neck— it's all much too pleasant to be uncomfortable.

Yes, Izumi might regret dating such a _shitty brat_ sometimes, but being all close to Tsukasa like this tells him time and time again that there's no when else he'd rather be with.

“Sena-senpaiii…”

Tsukasa's voice rings out in the comfortable silence, almost piercing the atmosphere.

His tone is rather bratty right now, but that's fine. Izumi finds that side of him cute as well.

“Hmm? What's up?” He asks quietly, using his fingers to draw patterns over Tsukasa's neck. When he tilts his head down to lock his eyes with the heir's, he can't help but chuckle at how randomly flushed Tsukasa's cheeks are.

Tsukasa shakes his head vigorously, arching his shoulders around the fingers on his neck. “You're tickling me. I'd appreciate it if-” the heir cuts himself off, taking a sharp intake of breath when Izumi's fingers touch that _one_ spot. “... I'd appreciate it if you could show your affections in a less irritating way.”

Ah, yes, another thing that makes Tsukasa so _amazingly_ cute and loveable in Izumi's eyes: He's ticklish.

“Eh? But isn't it relaxing? Don't go making random things problems, you shitty brat.”

“You may find it relaxing, but it is ridiculously hard to stay in a calm state of mind when a pair of fingers is wishing for your neck's demise.”

Izumi snorts. “I could do _much_ worse you know~”

“You wouldn't—”

The first year is interrupted by the force of getting flipped onto his back, and he looks up to find Izumi looking over him, taking a seat on his thighs.

“I would~” Izumi taunts, before sliding his hands under Tsukasa's shirt to pat his stomach. He then runs his hands to the the heir's sides, and starts tickling him there.

"S-Sena-senpai!”

Tsukasa bursts out into hysterics, giggles interrupted by small wheezes for air. He wriggles under Izumi's grasp, before realizing that his senior's body on his thighs renders him immobile.

Izumi smirks seeing Tsukasa's reaction. It's not like he would react any other way, so it wasn't a surprise, but the cute way he flails and whines gnaws at the model's heart everytime he sees it. He runs one hand out from underneath Tsukasa's shirt up to his neck, and rubs circles into the back of it. Noticing the first year let off a shiver, he pulls back slowly, still dragging his other hand haphazardly over his stomach.

“... You bully…” Tsukasa covers his face with his hands, effectively muffling any words that come out of his mouth. “... absolu… evil…”

Izumi has to cover his mouth too, to mask the laughter that wants to escape. “God, Kasa-kuun~, you're so stupid.” He hunches over Tsukasa's body, burying his face into the first year's chest. ‘So cute~’

He can feel Tsukasa stiffen from beneath him, but to his surprise, a pair of hands makes its way to his hair, stroking it lightly. The model can't help but let out a peaceful sigh as he slides his body even further up the heir. He can finally get a good look at Tsukasa's face, and almost wants to explode when he does.

He's still blushing, over course he is. But instead of wearing a pout or a distasteful frown, he's grinning. He almost looks goofy with how big his smile is, but it doesn't matter with how cute it is. And his eyes— Izumi feels his breath hitch just from looking at them. They're vibrant, almost glowing, and seem to light up the whole room.

_“Even if I'm “stupid”, you still love me, don't you?”_

Such pretty words coming out of his equally pretty lips. How nice it would be for Izumi to maybe, _just maybe_ , press his own against them.

“... Yeah, I guess I do.” Izumi chuckles, straining his neck to give Tsukasa a light kiss. It's not even a second before he pulls away, cheeks almost as flushed as Tsukasa's. The heir in question seems frozen in shock, before melting back into a smile. Taking Izumi's cheeks in his hands, he pulls the model's face towards him.

“Come back here, and let me kiss you.”

Izumi complies, scooting even further up than before. He smiles as he feels Tsukasa's lips against his, running his hands through that soft, red hair.

He doesn't remember how long they stay like that, but he does know every second makes him love that shitty brat even more than the last, and he cherishes every last one.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i mischaracterized izumi i refuse to read checkmate because ****** makes me uncomfortable lol


End file.
